This invention relates to liquid material dispensers of the type having a neck with an external, manually depressible pump actuator mounted thereon. More particularly, it is directed to new and improved collapsible cap mechanism for shielding an external pump actuator, and to dispensers including such mechanism.
A common type of dispenser for liquid material, such as (for example) perfume, toilet water, or other cosmetic material, includes a necked bottle or like container and a pump with a manually depressible actuator projecting upwardly from the bottle neck for withdrawing and discharging quantities of the contained liquid. Typically, the actuator is a cylindrical button having a lateral orifice through which a jet or spray of the liquid is projected each time the actuator is pushed downwardly toward the bottle neck by the user's finger.
If the pump actuator of such a dispenser is left exposed, it may be vulnerable to inadvertent application of pressure and consequent undesired accidental discharge of material from the container. Accordingly, especially for transport of the container in a user's purse or pocket, it is customary to provide a separate, outer cap snapped or screwed over the neck of the container so as to shield the pump actuator. The outer cap, when in place, is effective to prevent unintended depression of the actuator; however, when removed it can become separated from the container and lost or misplaced, with resultant loss of protection against unintended actuation of the pump.